Link meets the Great Gatsby
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link meets Jay Gatsby from F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel, The Great Gatsby.


Link meets The Great Gatsby! (This fanfic is kinda short...hey, remember when you had to read The Great Gatsby in high school?)  
  
By Shannon (the novel takes place in the "Roaring 20's")  
  
(NOTE: I do not own the rights to the characters to Legend of Zelda or to F. Scott Fitzgerald's Novel, The Great Gatsby....coincidentally, F. Scott Fitzgerald's wife is named Zelda. You must have read The Great Gatsby in order to understand the fanfic. Since it's been awhile since I read the book, there might be some errors in the fanfic.)  
  
Link had just woken up and was riding Epona around Hyrule field to give her some exercise. The sun shone brightly in the beautiful, cloud-laced sky. The rays of sunlight pierced through the clouds and beamed down on the grassy meadows of Hyrule field.   
  
Link stopped riding for a minute to play the Song of the Sun. He was playing it nonstop for five minutes until he hit a sour note.....and he dissappeared from Epona, who galloped back to her stable in Hyrule castle in fright, in a blue light.  
  
Suddenly, Link landed butt first on a boat dock. He saw a man standing on the dock, staring out into the open ocean, looking at a green light.   
  
"Hey," said Link. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't understand," the man replied.   
  
"Sure I would," said Link.  
  
"Well, I love this woman. I've loved her ever since we met. But she couldn't marry me earlier because she was rich and I was just a poor boy at the time. Now I am extremely financially secure but I just wish I had Daisy. She's married to someone else though.  
  
"Well, if she's married to someone else, you shouldn't go after her, Jay," said Link. "Well, just so you know, my name's Link and I'm from a land that you have never heard of in your life."  
  
"Well, Link, hello!" said Jay Gatsby. "My name is Jay Gatsby, old sport. How do you do?"  
  
"Old sport?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
Gatsby escorted Link to his huge mansion filled with every luxury one can imagine. As they sat in the livingroom having tea, Gatsby instructed a friend of his, Klipspringer, to play the piano for some entertainment.  
  
_"In the mornin, in the evenin', aint' we got fun..."_  
  
"Well Link," said Gatsby. "How would you like going to a party tomorrow night here in my mansion."  
  
"That would be great, but I can't go like this," said Link, referring to his green tunic, white tights, and boots.  
  
"Not a problem, Old sport," said Gatsby. "I'll loan you a suit."  
  
The next morning, Gatsby introduced Link to his friends Nick Carraway and Tom Buchanan.  
  
"So Link," said Tom as the four of them were sitting on Nick's front porch. "What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm the King of a land you probably never heard of, Tom," said Link.  
  
"I believe you, Link. With those pointed ears and that green suit, you're definitely not of the United States. How did you get here anyway?"  
  
"I was transported from my world to your world when I was playing my Ocarina. I accidentally hit a bad note and here I am."  
  
"What the heck is an Ocarina?" asked Tom.  
  
"It's a musical instrument...works kinda like a harmonica," said Link as he demonstrated for Gatsby and his friends.  
  
"Hey, not bad," said Nick. "Can you play Jingle Bells?"  
  
"Sure!" And Link went ahead and belted out Jingle Bells from his Ocarina.  
  
"So are you all going to the party tonight?" asked Gatsby.  
  
"Sure, Daisy and I will be there," said Tom.  
  
"I'll come too and bring Jordan with me," said Nick.  
  
"What is Tom doing with Daisy?" whispered Link to Gatsby.  
  
"Tom is married to Daisy," Gatsby replied back.  
  
"Who's Jordan by the way?" Link asked Nick.  
  
"Jordan is my girlfriend," said Nick promptly. She's a golfer too.  
  
Link thought to himself. A female golfer huh? Maybe I can teach Zelda some stuff about golf and she can be my caddy so I won't have to worry about dragging Ingo from hole to hole since he complains too much.  
  
At the party that night, Link was dressed in one of Gatsby's tuxedos. He looked around for Gatsby but he realized that there were SOOOO many people at the party that he couldn't find him! Link went inside Gatsby's mansion and there were people talking, drinking, and eating H'ordeurves . Some were dancing a dance called "The Charleston." The men were dressed in tuxes and the women were dressed in short dresses called "flappers."  
  
Link finally found Gatsby in his room, sitting on his bed.  
  
"You can't get over Daisy, can't you?" said Link, noticing that Gatsby was hanging his head and frowning at the same time.  
  
"She means the world to me, Link," said Gatsby. "I love her."  
  
"Gatsby, she is MARRIED!" snapped Link. "She is with someone else now. Besides, do you know all these people at your party?"  
  
"No, I don't. They just arrive at the party." Gatsby looks out the window and sees Tom and Daisy Buchanan pulling up in the driveway. "Oh look, there's Daisy!" Gatsby shouted with joy. "She's here!" Before Link could get a word in edgewise, Gatsby was already downstairs, putting Daisy's fur coat on a coat rack.   
  
Link sighed. He now realized that trying to talk Gatsby out of getting with Daisy was impossible. The guests at Gatsby's party have gotten so out of control now that Link decided to leave. He changed back into his old clothes, left Gatsby a note on his bed, and played his Ocarina to get him home. He realized that once Gatsby achieved the status of being overwhelmingly wealthy, he became a changed man.  
  
"I hope not to be like him someday," said Link as he arrived back in Hyrule. "I hope to be happy with the life I have now."


End file.
